


The Return of the League

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: When the first demons return, a team is reassembled to stop them. Once and for all.The vampire.Shot of Mina from taking on the armed gauntlet in Venice. (From the LXG movie)The doctor.Shot of Henry turning into Hyde in the engine room. (From the LXG movie)The soldier.Shot of Riley Finn taking on the demonized Forest. (From Primeval)The creation.Shot of Prometheus taking on Aleera. (From the Van Helsing movie)The champion.Shot of Angel taking bullets for Cordelia at Winter's mansion. (From City of...)The Zion.Shot of Xander taking on different demons. (From Something Blue...)I do not own any of the characters mentioned.





	The Return of the League

3 weeks after the hospital incident.

Xander Harris, aka Alexander Van Helsing, was checking his mother out of Sunnydale General. "Here you go." He handed the finished paperwork to the attending nurse. Xander grabbed the handles to the wheelchair. And pushes his mother, Jennifer Van Helsing, outside to a van.  
The sliding door opened to reveal Xander's best friend. Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne. He jumped out to assist in moving the elder woman into the van. The two, gently, laid her onto the plush carpeting.  
Xander climbed in to look after his mother. After the death of Anthony Van Helsing, Xander has redoubled his efforts to protect his mother. "Ready to roll, Oz."

Oz moved behind the steering wheel. "Ready to roll, Xander." He turned the key, and the vehicle breathed life.

Jennifer was truly embarrassed by this treatment. "Really." She spoke in her native tongue, Transylvanian. "You two are too much. I'm not an invalid, you know. I went through 72 hours of labor with you, Alexander. And that was more painful than what I went through. I can take care of myself." The recently widowed demon hunter complained.

Xander looked sadly down upon his mother. "I know that, Mom. But I almost lost you. If I hadn't figured out what Judas was up to, I would have lost more than my father. I would have lost you and our greatest fear would have come true." He caressed his mom's hand.

Jennifer merely smiled sweetly at her only child. "But you did figure it out. And between you and Angel, we now know even more." She spoke of the information that Xander told her. That Count Vladislas Dracula was originally Judas Iscariot. The one man who betrayed Jesus Christ for 30 pieces of silver.

Xander blushed. "You're right mom. 'Treat everyday as it's your first.' You always tell me that." 

Xander thought back to when his mother first told him that.

Flashback to 17 years ago.

Jennifer Van Helsing was bouncing her son on her knee. She was always spending time with young Alexander. The next bounce sent him into the air. Alexander landed safely into his mother's arms. "Ohhhhh. Remember this my angel. This is a saying from my homeland. 'Treat everyday as it's your first.' Because each day that you're alive is another day to be thankful." She then proceeded to tickle the 3 year old's tummy. The toddler cooed and laughed.

End of flashback.

The van pulled into an empty warehouse. Xander got out and produced a light laser. He sent a signal in Morse Code, meaning 'We are here'. Right in front of him, the floor opened up. And a platform came up. With an 8 ½ foot creature on it. Xander let out a genuine smile. "Hello, Uncle P." The youngest Van Helsing greeted.

'Uncle P.' let out a belly laugh. In 1887, a brilliant and misguided man took the world by storm. By creating a creature, via lightning. His name was Dr. Victor Frankenstein. A year later, that same creature helped Gabriel Van Helsing stop Dracula from bringing life to his children.

After that, he took on the name Prometheus. For the last several decades, he's been a spy for the Van Helsings. He has been feeding them information to prevent darkness from spreading the world. "Hello to you, too, my little angel." Prometheus walked over to his godson. And gave him a 'monster' hug.

Xander felt the oxygen escape his lungs. "Okay. Okay. You can let go now. Can't breathe, uncle. Can't breathe." He whispered.

The golem soon let go of Xander. When he got his wind back, Xander spoke. "I need your help, godfather. Now more than ever." Xander motioned for Oz to help his mother out. He turned to 

Jennifer and Oz. In the corner of his vision, Xander saw Prometheus falter some. Now I know I need rest. I thought I saw pure emotion in my godfather. "I need you to protect my mother. You're the only one I know that can do that." Xander asked of the man before him.

Prometheus nodded. "Of course my son. You don't even have to ask. I will protect your mother with my life." He scooped Jennifer up in his arms. He sighed at the contentment.

Jennifer laughed. "Not you too, Prommy. The boys are bad enough." The laughter died out when they went underneath.

Sunnydale General Hospital

Angel is sitting next to Cordelia's bed. He has not left since she was first admitted. That was over 5 weeks ago. He sent Wesley and Gunn back to the Hyperion to continue their fight against Wolfram & Hart. He would stay until Cordelia woke up. That has yet to happen. He reached over and touched her right hand. Then, Angel caressed it. "Oh, Cordy. I never got the chance to tell you. Tell you how much you mean to me. Tell you that I'm sorry for pushing you away. I could understand pushing Wes and Gunn, but not you." He chuckled at a distant memory. "When I saw you at that party, my first instinct was to screw you silly. And to hell with my curse. At the time I tried to convince myself that I was suffering from 'Buffy withdrawal'. When you were in that never-ending vision, I knew I was kidding myself." He knelt over and kissed Cordelia on her forehead. "I love you, Cordelia Chase."  
Doctor Henry Jekyll saw the whole thing. His thoughts turned to the conversation held a month ago.

4 weeks prior

Henry walked over to Angel and was prepared to give the ensouled vampire the information collected from the SAR kit. "Angel." He called out.

Angel turned to his former teammate. "What's the prognosis Henry?" The tremble in his voice was great.

Sometimes Henry really hated this job. "While the results state that Cordelia was not raped," Angel cut him off.

"Oh, thank God. That's good news, isn't it?" Angel asked with hope in his voice. A first in his life.  
Henry wore a scowl on his brow. "As I was saying, the results show that there is no vaginal tearing. But the MRI shows tremendous damage to her Cerebrum. Cordelia is in a state of suspended animation. There's no way of telling when, or if, she'll wake up." He set his free hand upon Angel's shoulder. "I'll do what I can, but I can't make any promises. I'm sorry old friend."

Current day

He walked in to take Cordelia's daily readings. Henry opened her eyelids, one by one. Taking his pen light to peer in her pupil. Then her blood pressure. And finally her heartbeat. "No change." He wrote it down on the medical chart.

Henry walked over to Angel. "When's the last time you drank, Angel? You look pale." He mentally kicked himself for that one. "Well, paler than usual. And you could use a shower, too. You'll be no good to Cordelia if you kill yourself." He tried to reason with Angel.

The champion shook his head. "I can't risk it. The hospital is a public place. Iscariot is still out there. I can't leave Cordy unprotected." The despair in his voice could be heard.

Henry gave an enigmatic smile. "I've already thought of that." He replied cryptically.

A cough caught their attention. "You wanted to see me, Pop?" A young man, who appeared to be in his mid-teens is standing in the doorway.

Henry nodded. "Yes I did, Quincy." He spoke to his step-son. "Angel needs to get blood into his system and some refreshment." After the battle with Moriarty was over, Henry begged Quincy for his blessing to court Mina. It was a short courting spell. The two were married on the bridge of the Nautilus. And Henry then officially adopted Quincy. That was close to a century ago.  
Quincy didn't hesitate. "Sure thing, Pop." His attention wavered to Angel. "Don't worry, Uncle Liam. You taught me everything I know. I won't let anything happen to your girlfriend." As he smiled,  
Quincy showed his elongated canines. Before he was born, his biological father and his friends battled the accursed Count. They had driven him away, but not without a cost. His mother was given all the vampires power, but none of the weaknesses. She also has the bloodlust. And all of that was passed onto her son.

Angel decided to forgo the blood, and went strait to the shower. As he stripped his clothing, his thoughts turned back to a moment that never was. After destroying the Moira demon, but before confronting Buffy, he visited Cordelia. For the next two hours, Angel and Cordelia gave into their carnal lust. As the warm water hit his dead skin, Angel closed his eyes. And relived it.

Not even wasting time, the two stripped down and made love on the living room carpet. As he entered, Cordy gasped at the sheer size of the organ. While no virgin, she was unprepared for the stretching of her apex. Only having done this twice before, Cordelia knew that Angel was longer and larger than the two 'wham-bam-thank you-ma'am' jerks.

Just as he was to cum, Angel proceeded to remove himself. Cordelia wrapped her perfect legs around his waist. "Don't Angel. Don't pull out." She whispered. "Cum. Cum inside me." The secretary pleaded.

Angel agreed and sprayed his, very much alive, sperm into her waiting womb.

Angel's eyes popped open when he felt something hit his chin. He looked down at his erection. He finished the job, manually. It went flaccid after a while. After cleaning himself, Angel walked out and got into some sweats. Left by Henry.

On his way out, he noticed the chapel. Angel walked in and saw a priest. "Excuse me, Father. But I am in need of a confession." The elder man turned around to see Angel. And whipped out a crucifix.  
"Your kind is not welcome here, dark one. Be gone. In the name of the Lord, be gone." The priest then went onto Latin.

Angel caught a few of the words, but that was enough. He reached over and took the cross away. 

His hand was not smoldering. Tears started to fall away. "My last confession was over 200 years ago. Please hear me out, Father." Angel begged the man of the cloth.

The elder man was shocked. "Very well, my son." He escorted him to the nearest pew. "Now, what is it that concerns you, my troubled soul." He asked with curiosity.

Angel started off with something unforeseen. "I am not here for my gory past, Father, but my present. I have been having impure thoughts for another." He began.

The Father's eyebrows shot up. "Thoughts for a woman, yes?" He did not need a vampire who's also homosexual.

Angel was shocked. "Yes! Of course a woman!"

He nodded. "Very well. You can never tell in this day and age. Please continue."

Angel did as requested. "The thoughts are of a woman. A woman I've known for several years, though just recently have we become friends. And I'm afraid. Not of losing my soul. But of losing my best friend." He confessed.

"Ohhhhh. I see. A true conundrum. In your long life, my son, have you never learned that the greatest of friends become the best of lovers? That is the way between a man and a woman. Think on that, my good child." He said with wisdom.

Angel got up to leave. "Thank you, Father…?" He realized that he didn't know the priest's name.

He smiled. "Father Dowling."

Summers residence

Giles was working twice as hard to repel the forces of darkness. Not only does he have to set up crosses, but talismans and other items. Written incantations are set up to prevent possessions. Holy water smeared around all the doors and windows.

Riley was busy setting up Infra-red cameras. With flames spouts connected to anything with a temperature below 98.6 degrees. The gas tanks are located off to the side of the garage, while the spouts are covered by the porch cover. To prevent a fire hazard. The entire front porch has been replaced by a special made metal. It looks like wood, but has the strength density to withstand the most powerful attacks. After installing the controls, Riley went inside to take a breather. As he sat down, he recalled his family album.

Many people were shown. Back to his great-grandfather, Roger Finn. Who lived in Missouri, and according to legend, got into his share of mischief. Riley sat down on the couch and pulled out the only surviving copy of Roger. It showed him with his best friend. Tom Sawyer.

He didn't even notice Joyce setting down a glass of lemonade. "Here you go, Riley." She handed him the drink.

Riley turned to his visitor. "Oh. Thank you very much, Mrs. Summers." He took the glass with gentle hands.

Joyce smiled at the nice attitude. "Forgive me for being forward, but, I can't help but notice your politeness. I've only met one other person like that." She mentioned.

He took a sip. Joyce caught his attention. "Huh. Really? Who?" He asked in a Mid-western accent.  
Her smile turned into a grin. "Xander." Joyce fought the urge to laugh when Riley choked on his drink.  
In the process, he dropped the photo of Roger. By now, Giles came in to see the display. He silently chuckled. Giles noticed the picture. "I say. Who is this?" He picked it up to inspect it closer.  
The coughing had subsided, so Riley was able to tell the story. "That is a picture of my great-grandfather with his best friend. Roger Finn and Tom Sawyer. They were detectives in the late 19th century. The 1880's, to be precise." He explained neatly.

Giles has his 'Watcher look' on his face. He only has that when a challenge presents itself. "Joyce, I'm sorry I have to cut my day short, but I just remembered something. It's very important." He knelt over and gave her kiss on her cheek. "Riley, be sure to get plenty of sleep. You have a job to do tonight. Buffy still isn't up to patrolling yet. She's afraid that Dracula will strike here again." Giles left to his house, to find something in the Watcher's diaries.

Meanwhile, Buffy went to the hospital to check up on her ex-boyfriend and former enemy. She went up to the front desk to ask where Cordelia is. There are only a few interns seated, and all are on the phones. "Excuse me." Buffy asked gently. They ignored.

All of them were using valley-girl accents. Just like Buffy did before she met Merrick. "Excuse me." The slayer gritted. The others continued to pay no attention. Buffy was losing her control. Before she could go postal, a nurse presented herself.  
"Miss? Might I be able to help you?" The woman asked.

Buffy turned to see a tall woman, with auburn hair. She noticed the tag. 'W. Jekyll, LPN' "I hope so. I'm looking for Cordelia Chase. She was admitted here last month. I'm a friend of hers. Could you tell me where she is?" Buffy asked, as her stress levels started to taper off.

She nodded. "Follow me, Miss Summers." Nurse Jekyll instructed.

Buffy followed, then realized that the nurse knew who she is. She went into full slayer mode. "HIYAH!" Buffy struck the nurse from behind.

Only to have the attack deflected. By Angel. "Buffy? What's going on here?" They don't date anymore, but they do stay in contact. Especially since Dracula hit Sunnydale.

Buffy was still in her battle phase. "She's a vampire! What is she doing here!" She shouted.  
Angel rolled his eyes. "Two things, Buffy. One. Mina is a legal nurse. That means she can work here. And two. She is only part vampire. Mina has the ability to walk in sunlight." He went to finish his mug of pig's blood. "If you're finished with the throw down, do you want to join me? I'm hoping there will some be good news with Cordelia." The champion walked over to a section of the hospital.  
A section where Buffy got the strangest sensation of deja-vu. Like she was here, but wasn't. 'Memories' were starting to come back. Flashes, images. It all came back to her, when she stood in front of Cordelia's hospital room.

2 years ago

Buffy was laying in her bed, sick with the flu. She was about to fall asleep, when two voices caught her attention. Xander and Angelus.

"No. Xander, don't." She whispered. It still hurt to talk. So she could only listen.

"Well, I'm pretty much family." Angelus said.

Xander was ready with his own quip. "Yeah. Why don't you come during the day." He paused. "Oh, gee, you can't."

"Do you honestly think that if I went into Buffy's room, that you could stop me." He sneered.  
There was a tremble in his voice. "Maybe. Maybe not. But do you think that you can get past those cops? Or the security guard? Or the orderlies? I'm kind of curious to find out. You game?"  
Angelus seemed to be agitated. "Buffy's white knight. You still love her. It must just eat you up that I got there first."

The next thing Xander said, is something that Buffy would remember. For the rest of her life. "You're going to die. And I'm going to be there." He said with bravery.

"Just tell her I stopped by."

Present day

Angel shook Buffy's shoulder. "Buffy? You okay?" He looked at her with curiosity.  
Buffy turned to him, her eyes wide. "You and Xander. You two never told me. Why?" She asked with shock in her voice.

Angel hoped that the Hellmouth would swallow him whole. "That is a conversation that you need to have with Xander. Not with me." Just as they entered, Cordelia's monitors started to beep erratically.  
Mina pushed her way through. Using her heightened senses, she searched for an vitals. "Orderlies!" She barked out, just as she did when she led the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. They came rushing in with a defibulator.

One of them turned it on. "Charging." The hum reached its maximum point.

Mina shouted another command. "CLEAR!" She then pressed the paddles onto her heart and solar plexus. The jolts of electricity surged through Cordy. She looked over to the vitals screen. Still flat line. "CLEAR!" She repeated the motion. Nothing. Mina has never given up before, she wasn't about to start now. "CLEAR!" Still nothing. She looked to an attendant. She shook her head.

A small, low growl escaped her throat. "All right, call it." Mina said.

Angel didn't hear the rest, for his entire world just caved in.

Everyone, from Sunnydale to L.A., from Giles to Wesley, all got the same message on their beepers. '911. Hospital.' That was a code meaning that someone died. And everyone knew who the victim is.

A week later, all people who were touched by Cordelia Chase, attended her funeral. Even her parents, who are serving a prison term for tax evasion. When Harmony showed up, Buffy staked her on the site.

Dark skies fell Sunnydale that day. When the coffin was laid to rest, Angel let out his full demonic self. He grew in size and his wings sprouted, to the full 25 foot wingspread. And unleashed the most nonhuman, animalistic howl. A howl of despair. Despair for the only woman he's ever truly loved. Everyone cried. Especially Willow. Cordelia was her best friend. And the only other hacker on both teams. The only person who spoke her mind. The only person who saw Angel for who he is. The only person who thought that demons are people, too.

Henry stepped up to Mina. "Mina." She turned to her husband. "We have to gather the league again." Mina nodded.

Another dimension

Dracula is kneeling down in terror. Before the three that he must answer to. The Wolf. The Ram. The Heart. The ultimate evil. "Please, masters. I did as you requested. I did not fail you." He begged of the trinity.

A loud, booming voice penetrated the air. "WE SENT YOU TO DESTROY LINE OF PETER. YOU FAILED." 

Another voice spoke. "WE SENT YOU TO FINISH OFF THE LINE OF THE LEFT HAND OF GOD. YOU FAILED." The third spoke, this one is the most feared. "BECAUSE OF YOUR BUMBLING AROGANCE, THE FORCES OF GOOD HAVE ONCE AGAIN BANDED TOGETHER. WE WILL TOLLERATE YOUR INCOMPETANCE NO LONGER."

Dracula knew what is to come. "Masters, no, don't. I beg of you." His pleas went unnoticed. A mist surrounded him. When it dissipated, Dracula was no where to be seen.

The sun

That same mist appeared, and Dracula screamed for his life for the first time. He turned to ash moments later.

That same dimension

The Heart spoke up. "MY BROTHERS. WE HAVE STAYED BEHIND THE SHADOWS LONG ENOUGH."

The Wolf agreed. "YES. BUT WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE?"

"I PROPOSE SOMETHING THAT THE LEAGUE WILL NEVER SUSPECT." The Heart hinted at something evil. Though 'evil' is an understatement.

"AND THAT IS WHAT, BROTHER HEART?" Spoke The Ram.

"WE CHOOSE VESSELS LONG GONE TO BRING ABOUT THE DESTRUCTION OF THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY GENTLEMEN." Heart continued. "WITH THAT, THEY WILL FALL."

Abandoned warehouse, current headquarters of the League of Extraordinary Heroes  
Henry and Mina Jekyll were seated around by some of the greatest warriors against darkness. Alexander Van Helsing. Liam Cornish, aka Angel. Prometheus. Riley Finn. "You may all wonder why you were called." Henry looked at the vampire. "And you probably know why." His attention drifted to the new recruits. "Throughout history, an evil arose to threaten all that is good in the world. And each time, a team of heroes stood up and defeated them. They were known as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Now we are the League of Extraordinary Heroes. My wife, Mina, will continue." Henry took his seat, as Mina stood.

"My husband and I were recruited in 1898 to combat the Phantom. We later learned that he was in fact, Professor James Moriarty. But that is the past, not the present. If our seers are correct, Dracula is no more. The real threat is the wolf, the ram and the heart." Mina explained.

Angel shot up. "WHAT?!?" He said in shock. The reality sunk in. Those slimy lawyers are responsible for the death of his soul mate. "Wolfram & Heart. Those dirt bags are going to pay!"

Xander put his on Angel's shoulder. "Angel. We must remain calm. We can't go around like our heads are cut off. Besides, that's the only thing that can kill all of us." His soothing words worked.  
Mina looked at Alan Quartermain's replacement. "Xander is correct. We must keep our minds on the mission." She continued. "We were all chosen because we are all connected to one another. Xander's ancestor helped defeat the dreaded Count years ago. Henry and I were among the first recruits to form the League. Prometheus has been a long standing staple with the Van Helsing line. Angel was the first new recruit of the League in the 20th century. And you Riley Finn, your great-grandfather was also a member. Tom Sawyer, agent to the American Secret Service." Before she could continue, Riley cut her off.

"There has to be some kind of mistake. My great-grandfather was Roger Finn. And he wasn't an agent, he was a private detective. I don't see how that is possible." Riley Finn was truly confused. His father always told him the story of how Roger Finn grew up and became a detective.

Mina shook her head. "Not so, son of Sawyer. After killing Moriarty, Tom Sawyer headed back to his childhood love, Becky, and the two entered the Witness Protection Program. He took the last name Finn to honor his best friend. And it has stayed that way until now. You do your lineage proud, Agent Sawyer."

Riley wanted to deny it. To not believe. But in his heart, Riley knew that Mina is telling the truth. "When this is over, my pa and I are going to have a long talk." He said, letting his Missouri accent slip in.

Across time and space, specific people are being taken before they die. Or rather, their souls. And they all have one thing in common. Revenge.

Alan Quartermain, right before he dies from Moriarty's death blow. Darla, taken as Angel stakes her. Victor Frankenstein is brought forth just as Dracula drains him. Forrest is whisked away seconds before being skewered by ADAM. And right before Drusilla slits her throat, Kendra is spared.  
All five stood before each other, bewildered by the sudden turn of events. A ever-present voice caught their attention. "YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE TO PREVENT YOUR DEMISE. SERVICE US, AND YOU WILL, ALL OF YOU, LIVE ON. REFUSE, AND YOU WILL BEG FOR YOUR DEATH." The voice said ominous.

After searching for hours on end, Giles find the passage he is looking for. "When the Wolf, Ram and Heart reveal themselves, only then do the chosen six arise. The hybrid, the healer, the knight, the creation, the ensouled and the Zion will bring about the destruction of the un-Holy trinity." Giles searches further. Looking for something that he came across as a lad. He found in his grandfather's journal's. "In each generation, when a great travesty occurs, six individuals are chosen to combat this horrid evil. They are outcasts. People who stay away from society. They are the world's last hope. They are the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

Giles, who not a simpleton, knows what this means. And he doesn't have much time. He grabs his books and heads to his phone. He punches in Xander's cellular phone number. It rings several times before he gets a response. "Giles? I'm sorry to cut things short-" Xander was silenced. "Xander, just shut up and listen to me." Even though Giles couldn't see him, he knew that he hurt Xander's feelings. "I have some information that you and the rest of the League will need to be made aware of. Information about the unholy Trinity and who they plan to use in your downfall."

There are very few times that Xander switches to Alexander. This is one them. "Very well, watcher. We are located at the old Moore O'Neill warehouse. Down by the docks." {The name 'Moore O'Neill' comes from the co-creators of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen comic book. Alan Moore & Kevin O'Neill.} "Come alone."

Giles finally made it to his destination. "About bloody time. Maybe I should get a new car." He got and gathered the information. Giles walked, only to be ambushed. He passed out from the smoke.  
Giles awoke to find himself in a library. A voice echoed into the space. "I'm sorry for the abruptness. But I had to make sure that you weren't followed." He turned to see Xander, kneeling down on the table.

Giles tried to move, only to receive a headache. Xander gave him a glass of water and two tablets of aspirin. He took them, without haste. "Where am I?"  
Xander has a crooked smile on his face. "Jolly old England." He replied in a monotone voice.

This had shocked Giles. "How in the bloody hell did I get here?"

Van Helsing gave him Giles a look, the same look that Giles gives Xander. "Just who do you think bought the Concord?" That shut Giles up. "Now. You said you have information that may help us?"  
Giles nodded. He reached into his bag and retrieved the books and scroll. "It's all in here. In the scroll, there lies a prophecy that foretells the battle to end all wars. And it tells of the chosen six, the six that will defeat the un-Holy trinity." The former watcher then opens an old book. "And in here it describes their plan. The Wolf, Ram & Heart intend to resurrect five others. And those five will do battle with the six. And it does mention them. But not by name. They are the hunter, the sire, the slayer, the creator and the disgraced. They have one thing in common. All their deaths have been forgotten." He told with conviction.

Alexander jumped off the table. "Thank you. This is an invaluable source of knowledge. We must leave, now." He ordered.

As Giles stood, he noticed the paintings surrounding the room. "Oh, dear Lord! The Three Musketeers! Gulliver! Hawkeye! Scarecrow!" Giles looked like a kid in a candy store.

Xander spoke to himself in low voice. "Now I know how he feels when we're listening to music." He spoke up to a decibel that Giles could hear. "Giles. When this is all over, I promise you that I will bring you back. Then you can comb this museum front to back." And gave him a glare. "But first we must combat this most dreaded evil and save the world."

Giles, for the first time in his life, gave a goofy smile. "Sorry. Couldn't help it." He said, sheepishly.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Old timers." He muttered under his breath.

As they boarded VanHelsing1, Giles noticed the jet is now redesigned. It is now pitch black. On the inside, it's a travel command center. Outfitted with the latest technology. Radar, stealth tech., silence buffers and many of the best the 21st century has to offer.

Upon arrival, Giles and Xander went into the base of the fabled team. To say Giles was in shock, is an understatement. Riley was going over battle plans with Angel. The nurse and doctor from the hospital were reviewing battle logs. And a large golem is searching for possible locations of weak-points. This is a historical moment in the making. Rupert 'Ripper' Giles, esquire is totally speechless.

Xander cleared his throat. "Giles, the League. The League, this is Giles." Xander sat down to confer with the golem. Alexander Van Helsing has never been known for his patience. He slammed a fist down to get the Watcher's attention.

That did the trick.

"Oh, um, yes. The information I have will, undoubtedly, help you. Likewise, it just might hinder you the same." After 10 minutes of explaining, Giles was confident that everyone understood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to other matters." Before he could even move, Angel was before him. Standing in his way.

"I'm sorry, Giles. But I can't allow that." Xander spoke, evenly. "The fact is, I brought you for another reason." His line of vision went to the nurse.

"Xander is correct. We are a team, but we're one short of a League." She spoke in a perfect English accent.

The golem took his turn. "Please Mr. Giles. We need your help."

Riley finished. "We need a leader. A good man who knows a lot about everything. And, Lord willing, you're that man." The former Initiative member confessed.

Giles has never turned down a plea for help, although common sense is telling him otherwise. He pushed that impulse aside. "Very well. I agree to lead you."

Several hours later, a beep alerted them. Prometheus went to the computer. "Oh, dear God in Heaven." He whispered. "PEOPLE! WE HAVE A STITUATION, HERE!" He shouted. They ran to him. "There is a large magical spike located in this section of Los Angeles." Angel, by force of habit, looked over Prometheus' shoulder.

Angel then said three words with venom, coming from his throat. "Wolfram & Hart." He growled.

Giles nodded with respect. "Very well done, everyone. Now. How do you propose that we get there?"

The doctor turned to the nurse. "Mina. You can get us there. I know you can." He implored Mina.

Mina shook her head. "I don't know, Henry. I've only done this once before. And that was a long time ago." She hesitated.

Henry gripped her shoulders. "Exactly! Our powers have evolved since then. My love, my wife, my lover, my soul mate, YOU can DO this." He said with passion.

Mina nodded. "Everyone, we must join hands in a circle." They all did so. "Now. You must close your eyes and concentrate. Concentrate on where we need to be."

Wind started to pick up. And they all turned into bats. And flew to their destination.

Only to arrive when the ceremony is complete. And there stood the five they feared would arrive.

"Alan." Henry breathed. "Old man." Mina whispered.

Riley was stunned to see an old friend. "Forrest, bro."

There was only one word that came out of Prometheus' mouth. "Father."

Angel allowed his demonic self to come to present itself. And growled one name. "Darla."

But the one person who had the hardest time to come to grip, was Alexander Van Helsing. "Kendra?" Xander never said anything, but he had the biggest crush on the dark skinned slayer. But was still suffering from Buffy's rejection, so he didn't even try. He dropped his shotgun and walked toward her. "Kendra. It's me. It's X-"

He didn't even finish it. Kendra delivered a powerful kick to his abdomen. Xander went sliding into some candlesticks.

And he wasn't the only one to have problems. Forrest just backhanded Riley, and he was sent halfway across the room. "When I was brought back, it wasn't just as a human. I still have my demonic/cyborg strength."

Mina and Henry were busy avoiding being the latest wall mount for their former leader. "Mina, you must distract him. Long enough for the transformation to take place." Through the years, Henry no longer needs the vials. He can turn to Edward Hyde, just by will power.

Angel is the only one who wasn't worried. Although he should be. "I staked you once, Darla. And I can do it again." With lightning fast reflexes, he staked her through the heart.

Only she didn't turn to dust. Darla only smiled. "You're still a little man from Galway, Liam." She then pushed Angel to the ceiling. And pulled the stake from her dead heart.

Meanwhile, Giles was busy holding off the Wolf, Ram and Heart. Using his magics and incantations, the Englishman is keeping them at bay.

Xander is attempting to dodge Kendra's attacks. She sends in a roundhouse punch. Xander blocks it with his hat/helmet. Kendra grips her fist and yells in pain. Xander then elbows her to the ground. He then sees Angel at the mercy of Darla.

"It's such a shame, lover. You could have had such potential. Pity." Darla is holding the stake above Angel's heart. "One good stake deserves another."

Xander did something he's never done before. Save Angel's life. "HEY! You blonde bitch demon from Hell! Head's up," Xander threw his helmet at Darla's neck. It went through, and Darla turned to ash. "and off." Xander ran to help Angel up.

"Thanks." Angel said. "No problem, man." Xander replied.

Giles, after seeing this, realized the proper course of action. "League! Listen to me! We are fighting these people for a reason! They fight us for our weaknesses! Switch around!" He ordered.  
Angel tackled Forrest. Riley went to distract Kendra. Xander went after Victor. Mina, Edward and Prometheus attacked the Wolf, Ram & Heart. While Giles matched wits with Alan Quartermain.

After hearing stories from the others, Riley knew that he couldn't kill Kendra. But he had to stop her. Remembering his wrestling days, Riley gave Kendra a German Suplex. Then put her in a headlock. Just long enough to make her pass out.

Angel grappled Forrest's neck. And put enough pressure to break it. Then remove the head. The body turned to mist.

Alexander never wanted to take a human life. That is the number 1 rule in the Van Helsing family line. But he knew he had no choice. Xander whipped out his Colt .44's, something passed down from Gabriel Van Helsing. And put a bullet in the head and another in the heart. The 'good' doctor exploded into a fireball.

Edward, Mina and Prometheus were thinking of options while dealing with the Wolf, Ram & Heart. Who were possessing Lindsey, Lilah and Holland. Edward was really pissed off. "Anymore bright ideas?" He yelled. "Don't look at me, I'm just winging it!" Mina replied. Prometheus thought of one. "I've got one! Kill the possessed, you kill the demon!" Edward nodded. Mina shrugged. "Lawyers are evil anyway!" P smiled.

Edward pummeled the Wolf/Holland. Mina snapped the neck of the Ram/Lilah. Prometheus tore apart the Heart/Lindsey. The presence of the un-Holy trinity was no more.

But it still lingered. "Is that the best you've got, Nancy boy?" Alan taunted Giles. "I'm just full of surprises, dolt." He threw a vial at Alan. And it blinded him. Giles made a bee line for the discarded shotgun. And pulled the trigger. Alan reverted to dirt.

Xander spoke. "Is that it? Are we done?"

Prometheus went to his godson. "I believe so. I believe so, my boy."

A sound caught Xander's attention. It was Kendra waking up. And ran towards Xander, himself.

Giles knew what the young man had in mind. So he motioned the others to stand down.

"You killed me! I'm dead because of you!" She shouted. "And soon you will join me!"

Xander deflected her moves. "No. That's not how it happened, Kendra. Remember. Remember how it happened." He encouraged her.

Memories started to take form. Kendra remembered how she died, and who killed her. Drusilla slit her throat. She also remembered her first encounter with Xander.

Flashback

"So. You're a slayer, huh? I like that in a woman." Xander smiled at her.

Kendra's heartbeat and pulse were skyrocketing. She choked. "I, um, ur, thank you sir."

Present

"Xander? Is that you?" She asked, her voice shaking.

He nodded. "It's me, Kendra. It's me."

Kendra finally gave in to her own desires. And ran to Xander and kissed him senseless.

Prometheus chuckled. "Looks like my boy has a girlfriend." He turned to Edward and Mina. "Pay up. And make sure it's American cash." The husband and wife team grumbled as they passed over $1,000 dollars to the creature.

Angel walked over to Xander. "Remember when we faced one another in the hospital? You said that I would die, and you would be there." He passed Xander a stake.

Xander shook his head. "No. I can't do that Angel. You're my best friend." Xander felt his heart break.  
Angel scowled at the young demon hunter. "Two things. You should pick your friends wiser. And as my friend, do as I ask. I have nothing to live for anymore." He handed the stake to Xander.

He accepted. "I'm sorry, Angel." Before he could even grip it, wind started to pick up again.  
Then a huge light presented itself in front of Angel. A heavenly voice spoke to him. "Nothing to live for? Not even for the woman you love? I ought smack you for that one, dork!" She said without tact.

The subsided to reveal an angel. "Cordelia?" Angel gasped.

She smiled at her soul mate. "Who else would it be, Broody boy? Didn't I once tell you that you're stuck with me?" The demon and angel then vowed to stay with one another forever.

Over a year has passed since the League of Extraordinary Heroes defeated the ultimate evil. And all involved, both near and far, attended the wedding of Prometheus and Jennifer Van Helsing. P was helping Xander with his tie. "You know, you'd think you're the one getting married today, my son." He said jokingly.

"Easy for you to say. All you have to do is walk my mother down the aisle, say I do and kiss her. Me? I wanted to ask Kendra out since I first met her. But Buffy shot me down the year before. Plus, you know, being the Slayer equals no," Xander was getting frustrated. "personal," His fingers were getting tied up in the fabric. "LIFE!" Xander yanked off his tie. "That's it. I give up."

P only smiled at his godson. "Here, let me help you with that. I have over a century of practice." He lifted the collar. And then started on the bow tie. "Let me clarify a couple of things, first. One. Kendra is a slayer. Two. That does not mean she's just like Buffy. Three. Kendra has had a crush on since she first met you. Done." P stood back to admire his handy work. "Picture of a paragon."

After the wedding, Xander made a decision that will forever effect his life. "You're leaving?" Buffy asked. "Why?"

Xander smiled at his friend. "The forces of darkness no longer exist. Angel and Cordelia are heading back to L.A. They need help rebuilding the Hyperion. I'm going to help them. Kendra is coming with me. You have your life here, Buffy. You also have a good thing going with Riley. Don't ruin it. Kendra and I have a chance to start a new life together. And the City of Angels is as good a place to start anywhere." He chuckled. "Besides, I'm only a phone call away."

Just as P carried his new bride away, Jennifer remembered one last thing. "Xander, since you're leaving, take your sister with you." She 'requested'.

The girl eating cake shot her head up. And Dawn and Xander yelled the same thing. "MOM!"

The End


End file.
